


Long Nights

by Flawless_Imperfection



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, spock needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vulcan is destroyed Spock had nightmares, at least Jim is always there to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights

__**"Can't wake up in sweat**  
'Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
(Victim of your own creation)" 

_**~Nightmare, Avenged Sevenfold** _

* * *

**"Spock!"**

Jim shock the body next to him with a bruising force and it had the desired effect. Spock shot up into a sitting position, their quarters were completely silent bar the half-Vulcans laboured breathing. "Spock, are you ok?" He didn't answer, so Jim placed a comforting hand on his pyjama clad back and rubbed in a circle, it was something his Mother had-

Wait, _Mother_.

Jim gently pushed Spock back down onto the bed and pulled his lover into his arms, Spock's head nuzzled into Jim's bare neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" There was a tense moment of silence but Jim didn't push Spock, he knew he would speak when he was ready. A few minutes had passed when Spock had composed himself enough to speak; "I was drowning, sinking in a unrecognisable body of water," His voice was quiet and muffled but Jim heard, he waited patiently for the distressed half-Vulcan to continue. "As I descended I passed family and acquaintances, including Stonn and my... Mother." Spock hesitated, it was still incredibly difficult for him to mention Amanda, it just reminded him of the fact she was dead.

And it was his fault.

"They all looked at me with disgust and as illogical as it was it affected me emotionally. Then I reached you and you looked at me Jim, with that same face of hatred and loathing everyone else had and left. I tried to scream for you, my emotions blinding me, the water obviously entered me and I started drowning quicker, struggling to live. Then I was awoken by you."

Spock nuzzled into Jim's neck from his place, lying on top of Jim. "It was an illogical dream T'hy'la but.." Spock's voice trailed off and his grip tightened around Jim's neck. "I can't lose you." It was a picture moment. James T. Kirk finally speechless. "I'm never going anywhere that's away from you Spock, trust me." He felt Spock nod and pulled him closer where they stayed until they fell into a pitiful sleep.


End file.
